Cooktop appliances generally include a cooking surface with one or more heating elements in or below the cooking surface. Cooking utensils or vessels, e.g., pots or pans, may be placed on or over the heating elements in order to cook food items in the cooking utensils. However, if the cooking utensil is not aligned with the heating element, the heating element may not be able to efficiently heat the food items in the utensil. In particular, smooth cooking surfaces, such as in a glass top cooktop appliance, may present difficulty for the user in properly locating and aligning the cooking utensil with the heating element. For example, if a user has limited vision, the user may have difficulty locating the desired heating element, e.g., in a cooktop appliance with a smooth cooking surface, where the visually impaired user may not be able to locate the utensil on the heating element using touch or feel.
Accordingly, locators which provide tactile response indicating the location of heating elements in or on a cooking surface, and in particular locators which provide a relatively cool surface as compared to the cooking surface, would be useful.